There is known a technology of providing virtual reality with use of a head mounted display (HMD) device. When virtual reality is provided, a visually induced motion sickness called a virtual reality (VR) sickness may be caused.
For example, in Japanese Patent No, 5869177 (Patent Literature 1), there is disclosed a technology of “generating an image while suppressing the amount of information to be visually recognized by a wearer of a head mounted display when a visual-field image of a virtual space to which a user is immersed is provided to the HMD” (see [Abstract]).
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-116309 (Patent Literature 2), there is disclosed a technology of “correctly determining motions in directions of panning and tilting executed by a photographer to appropriately control an image blur” (see [Abstract]).